Night Swim
by Syn2
Summary: A fluffy/naughty fic featuring water, Naked!Angel, Naked!Cordy and some pent up feelings.


Title: Night Swim  
Author: Syn  
Rating: Ahh crap I suck at ratings! There's nudity and sexual stuff; make your own judgment call.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, cuz see what I do with them? Its like when I played Barbie's....Barbie and Ken were never clothed and rarely got out of that damned canopy bed. And I don't even want to get into what happened when G.I. Joe stopped by...drama, drama, drama....  
Spoilers: None what-so ever.  
Distribution: Take it. Spread the love.  
Reviews: Pwease? I'm a review slut!!  
A/N: This is fluffy/naughty fare, written because I needed a break from all the dark, depressing stuff I'm currently in the midst of writing. Be aware that this fic contains: Naked!Angel (and a smattering of Dork!Angel and Horny!Angel), Naked!Cordy, water sports and the idea that the Hyperion has a swimming pool. Also some sexual stuff, but nothing too explicit cuz my mind was out of the gutter today (or as much as mine ever is). And now that I've rambled...on with the fic!  
  
  
**************  
  
  
The Hyperion was an amazing hotel back in the day, a fact that wasn't lost on Cordelia Chase as she padded her way through the labyrinthian corriders that were seldom travelled. She was destined for the one room she herself had repaired and scrubbed and bought supplies for.   
  
The indoor pool.   
  
Filled with water and chlorine goodness and just waiting for her. Everyone else was gone that night, including Fred, who was out with Gunn. Lorne and Wes had taken Connor for the night because Angel had begged off a patrol. So she was left alone in the hotel. And now she was finally going to be able to use the pool without anyone bothering her. Hell, she could swim naked and who would know?   
  
Not Angel. He had poo-pooed the pool idea from the start, saying it was too expensive to keep and they'd never have the time to use it. But Cordelia was stubborn and she had put her foot down. Now the pool had been filled for three days and had been warming up just for her.   
  
The door loomed in front of her and she pushed it open, smelling the chlorine as she walked in. A grin graced her features and she wanted to jump in right then and there. The water was an inviting blue-green, the hand-painted blue tiles lining the deep rectangle reflecting back to the surface. Setting down her towels and kicking off her flip-flops, she then undressed, pulling off layer after layer to reveal her blue bikini, the one she'd bought especially for this. She thought for a moment and then started to take that off too. After all, there was no one here to see her.  
  
"Ahem." Cordelia jumped, clutching a hand over her bare breasts and wheeling on the intruder. Angel stood there, dripping wet, an embarrassed grin on his face.   
  
"Angel! What are you doing in here?" She asked, snatching up her shirt with her free hand and pressing it over her chest. Angel shifted uncomfortably at the edge of the pool, water collecting at his feet. She looked him up and down, torn between being angry at him and amused at the fact that he was wearing bright yellow swim trunks with smiley faces on them. "And where did you get those?"  
  
He glanced down at the happy trunks gracing his bottom and shrugged. "They were on sale. And I didn't expect anyone to...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'M taking a night swim. In my pool. You know, the one I repaired? ME. By myself. Without help?" She said pointedly, turning away from him and slipping her top back on. She turned to face him, tying the little ties with both hands behind her back. Angel smiled that embarrassed grin again and watched her with no sense of propriety.   
  
"I see." Was all he said as his eyes bulged, seeing the little bikini his Seer was clad in. It was a good thing the water was still slightly cold or he'd be in big trouble right about now. As it was, he shifted position, praying the silly little happy pants weren't betraying him.   
  
"Me too." Angel paled even further at her words, then realized she wasn't talking about.... "So, is the water nice?" She continued, taking her hair down from its ponytail.  
  
"Not too bad. A little cold." Thank God! "But otherwise nice. You should try it." He said, shrugging his shoulders and wondering how she'd look all nice and wet. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!  
  
"I will, if I can have your permission, Master?" She asked dryly, lifting one eyebrow at him. He nodded and gestured grandly toward the waiting pool of water.   
  
As she walked toward the edge, she felt his eyes on her and she added a swing to her walk. It wasn't everyday a hot man in happy pants watched her like she was a meal. Of course, since the guy currently do it was vampire, it was kind of expected.... She stopped at the edge and realized she'd creeped herself out with her weird ass thoughts. Shaking her head, she dislodged all the bad thoughts and decided she'd show off a little for him.  
  
There was a diving board on one end of the pool and she climbed up the three steps, walking out to the end and testing its springiness with a few bounces. Angel watched her, water dripping down his face, eyes glued to the bouncy parts of her body. Blushing, she decided to ignore him.  
  
One large bounce and she sprang off the end, flying into the air and swan diving into the water. She knew she went in with barely a ripple of the surface; she used to take lessons at her old house from a highly trained instructor. Back then, nothing was too good for Cordelia Chase. She still had the skill and she marvelled at that fact as she broke the surface, pushing her hair back with one hand.   
  
Angel was watching her with impressed eyes, still hanging out by the edge of the pool. "Nice job. I can do better though." He said smugly, eyebrows lifting.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see it Smiley." She replied with an acid tongue, backstroking out of the way of the diving board and waving him forward with one hand.   
  
He took the bait and hopped up on the board. One bounce and he sprang off the end like a cork out of a champagne bottle. He hit the surface with a huge, wapping bellyflop that made Cordelia chortle through her nose. She watched as she popped to the surface and sputtered, clutching his belly, which was turning red.   
  
"Good one, Greg." She teased him, stroking lazily out to the middle of the pool. He smiled at her and shook a lock of hair out of his face.   
  
"I just didn't want to show up you, ya know?" He said indiffently, swimming around her in great, water churning strides.  
  
"Sure, sure. Heard that before." She said, spinning in the water as he did laps around her.   
  
"You know, you look really pretty when you're all wet." He said unexpectedly, swimming up to her and treading water.   
  
"Really?" She said, smiling at the compliment.   
  
"Yeah." A cheshire cat grin stretched over his face and he dunked her before she could squirm out of his reach. She went under, eyes open and reaching for those smiling yellow trunks with one hand. Her hand touched the band just as he dipped below the surface, his eyes also open, smile wide. He grabbed her hand and waved one finger in front of her face. No, no.   
  
They both popped back to the surface; Cordy took a huge lungful of air as he chuckled at her.   
  
"You're in a good mood tonight." She said, looking out from behind a piece of dark hair that was plastered across her eyes.   
  
"I know. I'm kinda....I don't know...Something about a pool and swimming at night, ya know?" The grin didn't leave his face as he swam closer to her, his hands brushing the wet hair from her face.   
  
"Yeah. I think I know what you mean." She whispered, reaching for his face. She immediately dunked him in the same move he did to her and instead of sticking around, she dived below the surface, kicking her legs until she was close to the bottom and as far away from him as possible.   
Under the water, she turned and nearly popped out of her skin as Angel stared her in the face, his pale skin glowing sea blue in the light. Faintly, she could make out his tattoo, the black ink dark in the water. The impossibly wide grin was still in place and she saw him reaching for her. She darted away, nearly laughing and letting her air out.   
  
He followed her, reaching for her feet. She felt his cold fingers caress her heel before she broke the surface, lungs bursting. She looked down at the rippling surface and saw him below her, staring up at her treading legs. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what kind of view he must be getting down there.   
  
"That bastard...he's playing with me..." Cordy said before taking a huge breath and diving back down below the surface. Angel was waiting on her and she could see he was sitting on the bottom, his legs crossed in a lotus position, his chin on his hand. He looked bored and ready for a little fun. She was going to give him just that.   
  
Sitting down in front of him as best she could, she arched her eyebrow at him and untied her bikini top. The blue piece of material swirled away from her chest, but Angel wasn't watching that. No, his eyes were shining and the smile, if at all possible, got wider.   
  
She gestured to his happy trunks and his eyebrows rose sky high. She shot him a no-nonsense look and pursed her lips, bubbles streaming from her nose. Another ten seconds and she'd have to go back up, but until then....  
  
Angel shook his head and kept his eyes glued to her...well everywhere but her eyes. She shot him a dirty look and kicked to the surface. This time he followed her and popped up out of the water just in front of her.   
  
"You wanted to play. Afraid to?" She asked in a husky voice, breasts bopping on the surface, nipples hard in the combination of cold air and water. Angel licked his lips and tilted his head at her.  
  
"Its not that...its just...the water is kind of cold and..."   
  
"Shrinkage? Don't worry, I know the drill." She chuckled throatily and did her best Seinfeld impression. "I was in the pool!!"   
  
Angel chuckled and sank below the surface, eyes barely above the surface like a crocodile. He thought for a moment and then his mouth reappeared in the air and he smirked. "That's not fair though. I was already shirtless before you decided to take yours off too. If I'm going to take Mr. Smiley off, you gotta up the stakes too."   
  
She smiled wide and bit her lip, her eyebrow twitching. "If that's the logic you're using, then its still your turn."  
  
He pursed his lips and his eyes flickered back and forth, as if he was thinking about what she was saying. "Together?"   
  
"No dice, broody boy. Off with the shorts." She replied immediately, eyes glinting.   
  
He sighed fakely and sank slowly below the surface, gesturing her down with one hand. She followed him, eyes open so she didn't miss the show. Angel slipped his fingers in the waistband of the bright yellow shorts and pulled them off with one fluid motion, letting them float away from him.   
  
Cordelia watched as the bubbles cleared and Angel bobbed in front of her...the whole Angel. The big enchilada. Her eyes grew as round as saucers and she felt a grin coming over her. If this was shrinkage.....well give her shrinkage any day. Naughty little thoughts popped into her mind and she let them stay there, the smile making a home on her face. But with the smile came lack of air and she had to kick to the surface.   
  
She broke once more, the smile not leaving, nor the fact escaping her that it was effectually her turn. She spotted her bikini top and Angel's bright yellow trunks bobbing on the surface, entangled with each other like they were mating. Looking below at the spot Naked!Angel had last occupied, she frowned when she didn't see him.   
  
Suddenly she felt hands on her feet and she only had that moment to take a huge gulp of air before she was dragged under the surface. She looked down to see Angel pulling her, his hands working their way up her legs as she was dragged closer. And suddenly his hands were on her hips, thumbs hooking in the sides of her bikini bottoms. The smile was gone, instead was an intense expression, but the mischievous glint in his eyes was still there. Her heart hammering in her chest, she let him pull the bottoms off, swimming away as they came off in his hand. Her feet cleared the cloth and he tossed them away, regarding her with a tilted, appraising head, the glint lording over his face.   
  
Seeing the appreciation in his eyes, she spun under the water, awarding him with a full view, legs spreading apart as she kicked for momentum. Angel darted forward in the water, grabbing her shoulders and stopping her in mid spin. Her hair swirled her around her head in an inky black cloud and she watched as Angel brushed her face with his thumb.   
  
Then he kicked for the surface, taking her with him. They broke together, his arms snaking around her waist, goosebumps rising where his grave-cold skin met hers. Her chest heaved against his and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, blinking away drops of water on her eyelashes. He smiled and brushed his cheek against hers.   
  
"We're just playing around. Don't you wanna play?" His voice was deep and low, husky with something she'd rarely heard from him. This was more than playing around. Angel was coming on to her in a big way. But that didn't freak her out so much as the fact he was growing noticibly...harder against her leg.   
  
"Yeah. I do." The words tumbled out as she purposely wrapped her leg around his, watching the smile growing darker as she felt him against the inside of her thigh. He closed his eyes and dipped his mouth to her neck, tongue flicking out and licking away a droplet of water.   
  
Pleasure quaked its way up her belly and came out in a sharp little moan that made him drag her closer, his legs kicking, one arm freed to drag them to the side. Once there, he pressed her against the tiled edge and stared at her, as if trying to dare himself to kiss her.  
  
She did it for him, tangling her fingers in his wet hair and crushing her mouth to his. He wasn't caught off guard and he quickly followed her example, lips opening beneath her questing tongue, adding his own to the mix. Angel moaned as her taste flooded his senses; vanilla and a touch of apple spice, so heady he wanted to bathe in her. His cold fingers trailed down her arm and cupped one breast, his other hand keeping them tethered to the side of the pool.   
  
Cordelia wrapped her legs around his, feeling him pressing against her in a way that made her want to throw out all decency and thoughts of keeping this as a game. And from the way Angel broke of the kiss to start a feral attack on her lips, mouth hungry for hers, she could tell her felt the same way too. But she knew it couldn't go any further than playing, no matter what. And if kissing Angel brought her this pleasure, that was all she needed.   
  
In the back of her mind, she wondered what the hell had happened. Sure she'd had thoughts about Angel, cuz...hello, Angel. But this? He was on her like a rabid dog in heat; not that she minded, she just wanted to know when it had happened. And something suddenly occurred to her...  
  
"You knew I was going swimming tonight!" She said, breaking off the kiss and scowling at him playfully.   
  
"Maybe. And maybe I got Lorne and Wes to babysit just to make sure we were alone. But that's a big maybe isn't it?" He chuckled as she smacked at his shoulder, her lip poking out. He captured her lip in his, sucking on it greedily, his teeth nibbling at the wet skin. She broke away from him again, smiling.  
  
"And maybe you got Fred and Gunn to go out tonight too?" She supplied, eyebrow rising as he rocking his hips against hers.  
  
"Oh no. Complete coincidence." He muttered into her neck, his tone suggesting otherwise. She laughed as goosebumps rose on her neck under his tongue. She captured his lips again, kissing him long and hard before breaking away from him and diving below the surface.   
  
Angel watched her go for a moment, glad that the night had worked out the way he'd planned it. Now if he could just tell her....but that'd be for later. After he caught her again. After all, he still felt like playing.   
  
Angel dived below the surface, following his heart and the naked nymph he called his Seer.   
  
********************* 


End file.
